


Prologue

by ErinHoltzmann, rravenclaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinHoltzmann/pseuds/ErinHoltzmann, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rravenclaw/pseuds/rravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what are you trying to sell?” Dean snapped at the man.</p>
<p>“Not in the mood for Christmas, are you?” he answered. </p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Dean murmured, trying to sound threateningly.</p>
<p>“Well,” the man said, touching his arm lightly, “I can help you get in the Christmas spirit if you want to,” and he winked at Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boredshootwall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredshootwall/gifts).



> This is the final short fanfic I wrote for my friends for Christmas.

Sometimes, Dean wished he could lead a normal life with a normal working schedule, so he could take a day off once in a while. Annoyingly, evil never rested, so he had to work even during Christmas time. Letting Sam deal with whatever problem arose hadn’t proven to be such a good idea either. Sam was a good enough hunter by himself, but when the going got tough, he was lost without Dean’s guidance. So Dean had to save the world and look after his baby brother 24/7, even during Christmas time.

They had just stopped in Burlington, Washington, after reading in the paper of mysterious disappearances. The town was decorated festively and it even started snowing during the late hours of the evening, which made it look as if Dean and Sam had strolled right into a winter wonderland. Sam even called it that and Dean could only roll his eyes. So he decided to go for a walk because anything was better than being stuck in a measly motel room with Mr Christmas Cheer.

The cold soon was getting to Dean, because he was wearing only his thin leather jacket, as usual. After a short, brisk walk, he arrived at a shopping centre. He decided to go in and have a look around until he had warmed up enough to go back to the motel.

The shopping centre, however, was the last place to escape Christmas. Each and every shop was decorated in ribbons, mistletoe, and ivy, and the people were rushing around hectically, trying to find the last presents for Christmas. Dean wandered around for a bit, avoiding stepping into people’s way, so as not to get trampled to death.

Even worse than all the people buying things were the people selling things. Almost every shop Dean passed on his way had its own salesperson who jumped out at unsuspecting potential customers and offered them goods and services.

The first time a woman sprayed perfume right into his face, Dean acknowledged her presence and grunted at her, so she muttered an apology and offered to help him choose a Christmas gift for his girlfriend in compensation. Dean declined, glaring at her and was on his way.

A few minutes later he was stopped again by another woman trying to sell him chocolate. Since Dean could never resist food when it present itself so willingly on a plate, he took one of the chocolate pieces on her tray and was immediately grabbed by his elbow and led deeper into the shop to buy one or two boxes. Dean tried to back away quickly, but only escaped after agreeing to buy the cheapest chocolate they were selling.

The shop next door offered jewellery and the saleswoman, again, offered to help him find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. Dean snapped at her that he didn’t have one, so the woman pulled out an array of bracelets he could choose one from for his boyfriend. He didn’t even respond to that, but turned around and decided to find the exit again and head back to the motel.

On his way out, Dean came past a lingerie shop. In front of it stood a man who was about his age with short, brown hair, wearing only red pants with a white waistband and a Santa hat. He didn’t move, but regarded the passers-by with dignified calm. Dean, nevertheless, felt provoked by his mere presence after being harassed by three different saleswomen in just after fifteen minutes.

“And what are you trying to sell?” he snapped at the man.

“Not in the mood for Christmas, are you?” he answered.

“No, I’m not,” Dean murmured, trying to sound threateningly.

“Well,” the man said, touching his arm lightly, “I can help you get in the Christmas spirit if you want to,” and he winked at Dean.

Dean stood there for a few seconds, blinking at the man. Then he burst out laughing. The notion this man could be flirting with him in earnest was just silly. Nevertheless, Dean felt a lot of the tension which was been put on him by the strains of his job these past couple of weeks drop from his shoulders.

“Thank you,” he sighed, after catching his breath. “I haven’t laughed this much in weeks.”

“Don’t have much fun, do you?” the man said, his hand still on Dean’s arm. “I could show you some fun after my shift ends.”

Dean swallowed hard, not sure now if the man was just joking or if he was being serious. This sounded more and more like Dean was about to be picked up by a man dressed in nothing but pants. A very good-looking man, he couldn’t help but notice, who didn’t really need to hide his body.

“All right,” Dean agreed, surprising even himself with the answer. “When does your shift end?”

“In half an hour,” the other said, winking again. “Why don’t you pick me up from here? The name is Cas.” He removed his hand from Dean’s arm and held it out.

Dean took it. “I’m Dean.”

“Well, see you then, Dean.” And Cas resumed his stoic pose while Dean walked away and into a small café, waiting patiently for the half hour to pass.

When he returned to the shop, Cas was already waiting for him. He had, to Dean’s disappointment, put on jeans and a t-shirt and had an anorak thrown over his arm.

“Ready?” Cas asked him, and then led the way to a nearby ice cream parlour.

Dean hadn’t expected this, rather being led into a dark alley. But he could do with some ice cream, so they both ordered and sat down at a secluded table at the back of the shop. Cas began to eat his ice cream eagerly, but Dean took his time, watching the other man thoughtfully.

When Cas had finished, Dean noticed there was a bit of ice cream left on the other man’s lips. He leaned forward and murmured deeply, “You’ve got something there.”

He took Cas’ chin between his forefinger and his thumb and licked the ice cream from his lips. “You taste good,” he whispered.

 


End file.
